


En el corazón de una madre

by Kyra_Theurge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Theurge/pseuds/Kyra_Theurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen no tiene solo una hija en este momento, sino tres chicos que estan asustados y por los que tiene que velar, al precio que sea.</p><p>Fic respuesta al capítulo 5x10 "Abandon All Hope", escrito al finalizar el capitulo (tenía que llorar o escribir)</p>
            </blockquote>





	En el corazón de una madre

**Author's Note:**

> Esto llevaba mucho tiempo escrito. Se que en algún momento @tinta_china lo beteo, pero con esto de que mi pc se pone malo, perdí su beteo, así que esta es una versión arreglada por mi. Dedicado a @tinta_china , que la extraño mucho, a @michan_kitamura que siempre me insta a seguir escribiendo y a @selene_nekoi que usa su látigo con nosotras. Un besote!

Están encerrados en una ferretería, rodeados de perros infernales y con Jo desangrándose con cada segundo que pasa. Estar desesperada es decir poco.

Dean está en un rincón, intentando comunicarse con Bobby, tratando de no pensar en la muchacha que está a sus espaldas, que lo salvo de morir desgarrado una vez más, que se muere, y por la cual se siente responsable. Sam se divide entre su hermano y ellas, preocupado de ocultar lo evidente, que Jo se muere y que ahora si que no tienen ninguna esperanza de sobrevivir. Y su Jo… _su niña_ , jadea bajito, intentado atrapar la vida con cada suspiro que da, con cada mirada que le dirige, que se apaga un poco más a cada minuto que pasa.

Dean contacta con Bobby, Helen lo escucha hablar bajito, intentando darse ánimos y no soltar las lágrimas que están ya a la vista. Se acerca a él, no es por Bobby, sino por el simple hecho de que Dean se está desmoronando y en este momento no tiene solo una hija, sino tres hijos por los que velar. Dean se recupera un poquito, sólo por que el verla le recuerda las cosas importantes en las que debe pensar. 

Ellen ya ha perdido la fe, pero no puede dejar que a sus nenes les pase lo mismo. Intenta ser optimista por Jo, para que viva, por Dean, que tiene el peso del mundo a sus espaldas y por Sam, al que el demonio mayor espera afuera para convertirlo en una aberración.

Pero Jo se adelanta a sus planes, a los planes de todos, y les dice que la dejen atrás. Jo esta conciente que es una carga en este momento, pero Ellen no puede procesar las palabras. Los hermanos se miran, saben que la decisión de Jo es lo más lógico que pueden hacer, pero diablos, son amigos, son familia y a la familia no se la abandona.

Jo insiste, y es cuando Ellen no los soporta más. No puede evitar llorar, porque no es simplemente abandonar a su hija, su sangre, un pedacito de ella misma en otro cuerpo, sino que ve el dolor de los Winchester y sabe que estos pierden algo más que una amiga. Y ellos ya han perdido demasiado…

Mientras preparan la bomba, Ellen no puede parar de pensar. Abandonar a su hija no es una opción, pero dejar a los hermanos tampoco lo es. Sabe que todos la necesitan, pero no puede dividirse. Sopesa sus opciones y toma una decisión…

Es el momento de partir, los ojos de Jo les dicen que no durará mucho más. Sam se despide de ella, el triste dolor de ver morir a otra mujer que se ha cruzado en sus vidas. Dean la besa, un beso que podría parecer el de un amor no consumado pero que Ellen sabe leer y dice _“adiós hermana”_.

La esperan. Ellen no se mueve. Jo se desespera y la incita a marcharse, pero Ellen ha decidido permanecer junto a su niña. Es la que más la necesita en este momento. Sabe que Dean y Sam la necesitan, pero confía en que Castiel esta por ahí y los cuidará. Que Cas cuidará de Dean y este de Sam, porque ese es el orden natural de todas las cosas. Y ella se quedará con Jo, y no la dejará partir sola a donde quiera que la muerte la lleve.

No hay abrazos ni caricias para Ellen, Dean y Sam no podrían soportarlo. Los insta a marcharse lo antes posible y ella comienzaa despejar el camino para que los perros infernales entren, mientras Jo guarda sus últimos suspiros para apretar el botón que activa la bomba.

Ya esta todo listo y Ellen se sienta junto a Jo, muy juntas, como si de ese modo pudiera protegerla de cualquier cosa. Piensa en ella, en Jo, en su marido, en lo parecidos que son su hija y él. Piensa en John y Mary Winchester, en algún lugar, velando por sus hijos así como ella vela por Jo ahora. Le habla a su hija pero ella ya no responde. _“Es mejor así”_ , piensa, porque no tendrá que ver el horror una vez más. 

Los perros entran, gruñendo y olisqueando. No puede verlos, pero esta preparada para recibirlos. Junta el cuerpo de Jo más cerca suyo, besa su cabeza y aprieta su mano, en donde se encuentra el detonador.

Le dedica un último pensamiento a Dean, Sam, Bobby y Castiel y aprieta.

Espera que todos estén bien. _Que todo salga bien._


End file.
